


Shut up!

by AnyaCronos



Category: Watchmen (2009), Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 17:22:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8925766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaCronos/pseuds/AnyaCronos





	

[](http://imgur.com/BgcAnYB)

Here we are, again!  
Sooooo, it's Christmas week and I chose to do something special: this is the "pubblication of the weekend" (anticipated) and the 25th I'll post another fanart really "special" ♥  
Stay tuned ;)


End file.
